Sunset Shimmer (alternate universe version)
' DISCLAIMER: The following article is my view on Sunset Shimmer's life with how I view her. All events that happened are also fictitious.' Sunset Shimmer, also known as Susan Shelby, is an Equestrian singer, writer, director, and actress. She was a student of Princess Celestia from 1999-2007. She made headlines in 2012 because of "The 2012 Fall Formal Incident", in which Twilight Sparkle was up against Sunset Shimmer to win the crown. Early life Sunset Shimmer was born as Susan Shelby on July 10, 1996 in the human version of Canterlot. When she was 3, she loved watching movies. Her first movie she ever watched Snow White, and she loved it so much, she had a furniture store make a mirror that looked like the one the queen had in the movie. One day in 1999, she touched the mirror, and it took her to the pony version of Canterlot. She found out that she turned into a unicorn, and she screamed. In Canterlot, she became a student of Princess Celestia, and she was a great student and got high grades in her academy. In her free time, she liked to go to the movie theater, where she saw great films like Osmosis Jones, Pokemon: The First Movie, Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Chicken Little, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Rugrats Gone Wild, and more movies. However, there were seven movies that made her fall in love with Nathan Lane. They were Love's Labour's Lost, Teacher's Pet, The Lion King, Stuart Little, Stuart Little 2, The Producers, which was her first PG-13 film, and The Birdcage, which was her first R rated movie. All of these films sparked her interest in films and singing. Sunset also loved to watch Garfield and Friends on the local TV channels. She got her cutie mark when she rose the sun up for Princess Celestia due to her oversleeping. The reason for Sunset's temporary departure was because she started acting like Nathan Lane's characters by using puppets to talk to people, giving out rubber chickens in place of letters, making sex jokes, saying the F word, dressing in drag, pretending to be gay, calling people "a lot shorter than they were on TV", and hanging out with "little old men". This made her unfit for a princess, and her last words in the pony world before she returned were "She's not even big enough to pass gas!", making fun of Twilight Sparkle, the newest student to enter the school. When she got back, her parents were happy to see her after she walked back home because they thought she got kidnapped. Susan then decided to make films, become a singer, and become an actress after she returned home. An Animation Age Start Susan Shelby's first film was entitled "Animation Age Adventure", which was inspired by the works of Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer. It was released on August 29, 2008. The movie was about 5 cartoon characters who discover what their true role is in the world of animated movies. This film contained spoofs of animated films, with the main storyline parodying Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Teacher's Pet, Osmosis Jones, Beauty and the Beast and The Lion King. Susan Shelby voiced Fairest Princess (a parody of Snow White), and Susan's first single, a cover of Let's Hear It For The Boy, was the theme song for the movie. The movie became an instant success due to a huge advertising campaign for the movie, and it got a lot of positive reviews. Susan even won the 2009 Kids Choice Award for Favorite Voice in an Animated Movie, and, at 12 years old, was the youngest person to receive that award. Love Love Minky Momo.... Susan's 2009 and 2010 films were her first live action films. They were based on the anime Magical Princess Minky Momo. The movies were based on the 1980's series, with the first film being based on the first half of the series, and the second film being based on the second half. Susan managed to shock anime fans who knew the first half of the 1980's series' ending, where Momo's pendant breaks and she later dies after being run over by a truck by making Momo successfully get the 12th gem needed for Momo's kingdom to return to Earth. Due to this, Kajira's backstory was changed from him being created from the tears of everyone who cried at Momo's death to him being created from the magic of the King and Queen of Momo's home kingdom. The second film had Momo undergo a magical transformation to change into new forms as a reward for making Momo's kingdom come back to Earth. However, a dark shadow is about to destroy all the hopes and dreams of mankind, and Momo and her pets must save the Earth and Momo's kingdom. Susan played the younger Momo in both films. The first film was released on February 6, 2009, while the second film was released on March 19, 2010. These films were smash hits at the box office. Susan entered high school in 2011, and won Princess of the Fall Formal for the first time because of her popularity from her being a singer, director, and actress. There's No Business Like Show Business Susan wanted to remake Miramax's Love's Labour's Lost as her next project because of her love of the film. Although she thought the film was good enough, Susan changed the film up a bit because of complaints about the film made by critics. She hired actors and actresses who could sing and dance well, and added a bit more of the original Shakespeare dialogue. The play within a play, Pageant of the Nine Worthies, was still removed and replaced by There's No Business Like Show Business, but Susan decided to make it into a seperate musical movie the same year as a side project featuring the same actors from the film. Love's Labour's Lost was released July 1, 2011, and Pageant of the Nine Worthies was released October 21, 2011. She made a cameo appearance in the film during a brief scene showing Jacques Clément about to assassinate King Henry III. This film was the first time she cursed in a movie, with the line "Damn you to hell!", which was said by her before King Henry III screamed in pain as the movie cut to the next scene. This line, as well as refrences to sex, got the film a PG rating. She also appeared on Fresh Pretty Cure. Magic Diary, take us there! In January 2012, Susan made a children's TV show called "Magic Diary". It was similar to Big Bag, but what you only needed was a journal or diary and a pencil. In each episode, a kid would come to the Sunshine Shop and share with Susan things they wanted to teach Susan about. Sometimes, the kid had a problem. Susan then tells the kid about the Magic Diary and how it can help her learn about the thing the kid mentioned better or solve the kid's problem. In the next part of the show, the Magic Diary would be used, and Susan would visit one of her four cartoon friends, leading to an original cartoo created for the show. The possible shows were Mystery Pixie, Crazy Cat, Nika's Magical Time Travels, and Bunny from Outer Space. Towards the end of the cartoon, the main character would ask the viewer to think of something to solve the problem, and were given 30 seconds to draw it. Afterwards, the main character would tell them what they thought up, and it would appear on screen. Then, the cartoon would end after a thank you from the main character. The show would conclude with Susan giving the kid who visited the shop a Magic Diary of their very own. This show was really successful, and its' second season premiered in June 2013. Down on the Farm Susan Shelby loved the U.S. Acres segments of Garfield and Friends, and wanted to adapt them into an animated motion picture. With the help of Paws Inc. and Jim Davis, her dream became a reality. The film, A U.S. Acres Movie (titled An Orson's Farm Movie internationally), was released August 10, 2012, and was a complete success like all her other films. She played 2 imaginary forms of Lanolin seen in the film, while Julie Payne played the real Lanolin. The film also debuted Susan's first original song, "Partying at Midnight". People who hated U.S. Acres as kids on Garfield and Friends now appreciated it with Susan's unique style of humor. She decided to return back to Canterlot to see if Celestia's feelings changed about her and to find the Holy Grail (a real, magical, pony princess crown) for the Fall Formal. But Susan shouldn't have made that mistake... The 2012 Fall Formal Incident Warning: This part will contain spoilers for Equestria Girls, so skip this if you don't want to see spoilers. After Susan returned to the pony version of Canterlot dressed as the hag from Snow White, Celestia said she reconized her voice from the Minky Momo movies, but before she could take a guess of who she was, Susan told Celestia to "Shut the hell up", and went to steal Twilight's magical crown. In order to humiliate Twilight so that she could get the crown, she made a video calling Twilight Sparkle a "talentless girl" and edited pictures so it looked like Twilight wrecked the school gym. However, Twilight Sparkle made more people vote for her by singing a song and cleaning up the gym. The night of the Fall Formal, Susan decided to grab a hammer and tried to destroy the portal. Then, because Rowelina said "Twilight is a pretty princess!", Susan stole the crown. After she got the crown, she turned into The Most Excruciating Monster and did a bunch of stupid things, like creating servants who forced Amelia Jems to be their girlfriend by stalking her, destroying the school, making someone do the Wilhelm scream, turn teens into zombies, and saying "Spoiler alert! I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal!" This monster seemed like a nice person, but unfortunately, she "died" when the girls made her Taste the Rainbow. . After this, Susan became a nice girl. Months later, this monster returned not to possess Susan, but to help Susan on her movies.She also opened up a castle which was her home. What she doesn't know is that those servants she created might make the castle fly away at any time. Spoilers end here. Susan was angry when they were making a movie about the incident, entitled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, which was slated for a television debut. Susan claimed that she was so embarrased that people would bully her a lot after it was released, but she made an agreement with Twilight and her friends: to release the movie in theaters first, make dolls of her, and make Twilight a singer, too. Together, the two girls will make a band called The Elite Magic Girls, and the dolls of her will paired with Twilight and are partly inspired by the incident. Susan's last film before her break in 2014 will be Fat Timon's Yay Big Adventure, which is her first time writing for a series. She will also voice a princess named Linda who helps Fat Timon in his adventure to finally become the person he wants to be. Coming back to parody In 2015, she is planning to release another movie inspired by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer, "Modern Movie Adventure". The movie's main plot parodies Toy Story 3. The movie is about 7 girls who find an abandoned teddy bear that is a parody of Lotso Huggin' Bear. One girl, Cool Chick (played by Susan) wishes for the bear to come to life, and he does immediately, shocking the girls. The bear claims he can take them to the world of "Modern Day Garbage" movies. Each girl winds up in a place parodying a modern movie from 2007-2014. The girls find out the bear tricked them, and they must find a way to get back to their real world. Gimmicks Susan included some gimmicks in her films, since watched a documentary about William Castle, who loved putting gimmicks in his films. *'Animation Age Adventure (2008)-'''Each showing of the film ended 1 out of 5 endings, similar to the movie Clue. Each ending contains 1 out of 4 of the main characters dying or having bad things happen to their worlds. (Fairest Princess was the only main character who always got a happy ending in the four character- focused endings.) Smart Dog's ending is his human form getting turned to dust by the laser from the evil professor's machine, Cell Hero's ending is his home, Tommy Town, getting destroyed (a metaphor for Tommy dying), causing him to move to a different body, French Princess' ending is the monster she fell in love with getting killed by the townspeople, and Tora the Tiger King's ending being Bruise killing him the same way his father did. The fifth ending has everyone getting a happy ending. Susan said, suprisingly, the Tora the Tiger King ending was screened the most, with the happy ending being screened the second most shown. The Cell Hero ending was screened the least. *'Minky Momo (2009)-'Everyone got replicas of Minky Momo's pendant from the movie. Everyone was encouraged to cheer Momo on during the movie at various points. *'Minky Momo 2 (2010)-''' Everyone got a replica of Momo's second pendant, but this time, it lit up like it did in the movie. During the final battle, the pendant had to be activated to help Momo and her pets fight the dark shadow. *'Love's Labour's Lost (2011)-'''Audience members got "Costard's Bag of Tricks", which contained a rubber chicken, a sock puppet, and colored handkerchiefs. *'Pageant of the Nine Worthies (2011)-'Audience members got a booklet about ancient Rome as well as a laurel wreath to wear on your head. *'A U.S. Acres Movie (2012)-'Audience members got glow in the dark scratch and sniff cards with ten scents on them. When a number appeared on the bottom right corner of the screen, the audience members had to match that number on their card. U.S. Acres Sour Gummies were also made to be sold at movie theaters. *'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013)-'Everyone was given a cardboard version of Twilight's crown and a choice of a Twilight Sparkle or Sunset Shimmer Cutie Mark on a stick. Sunset Shimmer came on screen at the start of the movie and said that the movie was based on true events, and she is sorry for how she acted in the events that followed. She also explained how the "Cutie Mark on a stick" worked (you had to wave it to cheer for your character) said that there was a surprise clip at the end, which turned out to be the music video for Hey Ya by Outkast. *'Fat Timon's Yay Big Adventure (2013)-'Replicas of the Butterfly Charm will be given out. The characters on screen will tell the audience during the climax of the movie to use their lights. Mini bags and paper visors were also given to audience patrons. Filmography *'Animation Age Adventure (2008) as Fairest Princess *'Minky Momo (2009) '''as Minky Momo *'Minky Momo 2 (2010) 'as Minky Momo *'Fresh Pretty Cure! (2011) 'as Setsuna/Eas/Cure Passion *'Love Labour's Lost (2011) 'as Jacques Clément (cameo) *'Magic Diary (2012) 'as Susan *'A U.S. Acres Movie (2012) 'as Countess Lanolin and Lanolina *'Garfield and Friends (2012) 'as Drusilla, Countess Lanolin, and Blank the Alien *'Enchanted Lanolin (2012) 'as Young Queen Lanolin *'The Lotso Chronicles (2013) 'as Daisy *'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) 'as herself *'Fat Timon's Yay Big Adventure (2013) 'as Princess Linda *'Garfield and Friends Supershow! (2013) '''as Lanolina, Drusilla, Bloop, and Countess Lanolin See also (Note: Only '''Manafichu can create AND EDIT the pages marked with a * symbol. Susan Shelby Discography* Susan Shelby movie opening speeches* My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Equestria Girls (movie) Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Equestria Girls Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Writers Category:Directors